


偷偷

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 人工智能, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 姐弟, 打屁股, 未完不一定待续, 架空, 温馨, 现代, 男贝, 科幻, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	偷偷

**Author's Note:**

> 设定有点参考绿蓝机器人篇的意思（？）

**Chapter 1**

少年名叫罗洛。罗洛没有朋友，他是一个人工智能生物体。  
艾米莉·格林博士是少年的主人。博士并不允许他用“主人”称呼她，而是让他叫她“姐姐”。  
人类中如同天才一般的艾米莉平时大部分的时间都在公司，而罗洛只是她在家里研究的一个业余项目罢了。  
  
罗洛最近突然开始产生了空虚这种感觉。  
通过网络学习，他试图像人类男性一样通过色情作品进行排解。然后罗洛发现，越是去看，自己越是空虚。  
少年开始渴望实践——但，这是不被博士、亦或说是规则所允许的。他甚至还染上了特殊癖好——比起普通的性爱，罗洛更加渴望被责打。啊，看哪，这个论坛里的文章写得多好，那些不听话被打屁股惩罚的人类男孩子是多么幸福。  
  
温柔的博士从来舍不得责罚罗洛，她总是耐心地指出罗洛做的不对的地方，教罗洛应该如何改正。  
罗洛不敢让博士知道，他竟然变成了这样堕落的样子。所以，那些浏览记录一定要进行不着痕迹地完善处理。当他实在忍不住抚慰自己身体时，也要想办法偷偷黑进去篡改监控的数据。  
  
又是一个清晨，床头上留着博士的字条。公司有事，她不能跟罗洛一起吃早饭了。  
罗洛最近好久都没有跟博士聊过天了。他这样想着，在被子里侧身默默扒下自己睡裤内裤，一同堆在腿根。  
或许不跟她聊天也是好事吧。罗洛把手从身前伸到下面，轻轻抚摸着自己滚烫发硬的阳物，浑身战栗起来。  
博士，罗洛是坏孩子。  
  
他不愿就这么快服从自己的欲望——去撸动那不乖的家伙。罗洛掀了被子，撅起自己的屁股，扬起了自己的手——狠狠扇在自己一侧的臀峰上，响起不怎么清脆的一声“啪”。  
唉，自己来，手总是用不上力气。少年从枕头下拿出自己偷来的新鞋拔，再次挥了一下，“咻——啪！”砸在自己的屁股上。  
还是这个好用。疼痛和快感让不知羞耻的小罗洛弹跳了几下。罗洛干脆翻身跪撅，把屁股朝上翘起，不停歇地开始了连续的抽打。疼痛让他本能地想要收缩肌肉，但为了快感他努力在抽打中忍耐着这种本能的冲动。  
罗洛的脑海中不由得渐渐浮现出自己脑补的姐姐生气的样子——要是她能亲自这样管教自己该多好啊。  
“姐、姐姐……”  
啊，果然该打，这是多么淫秽的事情，不可以想着博士啊，罗洛你这个坏孩子。他的嘴里泻出带着春意的痛呼，默默歪头望向自己在淌水的小家伙。  
  
“洛洛？”  
少年怔愣了半秒，然后有如狂风卷地般把自己裹进了被子里。  
  
艾米莉站在他的房门门口，思考了一会儿，走到了他的床边。她伸手去拽他裹得紧紧的被子，却是一点都扯不开。  
“洛洛，很抱歉姐姐没有敲门就进来了，但是现在请你掀开被子。”  
“博、博士，男、男女授受不亲……”罗洛磕磕巴巴地把脑袋也蒙在被子里，露出的耳朵尖都红了。  
“指令，掀开被子，执行。”她直接说出了强制命令语句，罗洛不得不按照她的话松开了被子。  
  
少年瑟瑟发抖地侧躺着，裤子不知何时已经囫囵个儿地穿了回去，但某处还支着可疑的帐篷。  
“姐、姐姐……”他无措地望着博士从他的枕头底下拿出了鞋拔。她会怎么看我…她会不会不要我了……  
“我说鞋拔怎么接二连三地没，敢情是都让你小子给偷走了啊？怪不得买新的的时候这么积极地要一起挑，原来是别有用途。”  
“姐别、别说了……”罗洛捂着自己的脸，感觉要哭出来了，“洛洛是坏孩子，姐姐你、你把我重置吧……”  
  
一阵安静。  
  
“我们家洛洛好不容易长大了，重置做什么？”艾米捏着他的手腕，把他的脸露出来。少年闻言，懵懂地眨巴着带着水光的眼睛。  
“呵，重置？一起过了这么长时间的日子，那是说重置就重置的吗？洛洛也太伤姐姐的心了。”博士直接拽着他的手腕，把他拽起了身，“看来洛洛需要被姐姐惩罚一下呢。”  
罗洛的大脑当机了，做梦一般地浑身发软。他木偶般望着博士坐到床边，然后自己被她大力甩过她的腿，屁股被支起。  
  
直到她出手扒了他的裤子，他才感觉到自己的心脏在轰鸣。  
“姐、姐姐……！”少年好不容易出了声，开始有了哭腔。他兴奋、他紧张、他害怕，他怎么也没想到真的会发生这种事。  
“啪！”“啊…！”等到她狠狠的一巴掌落下，他才意识到自己不是在做梦。果、果然……被别人打，就是要比被自己打要疼得多……


End file.
